Cita con el Dragon Slayer
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: Todo empezó como un juego entre compañeros y amigos, pero inesperadamente se volvió una apuesta salvaje... Jellal nervioso? Gray atónito! Elfman preocupado, Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus a punto de tener una cita con la chica especial de cada uno ... NaLu/GaLe/LaMi ... lo sé, pésimo, pésimo, pésimo summary, pero por favor, denle una oportunidad! :3


_**Cita con Dragón Slayers**_

.

.

**Parte I**

Era una tarde tranquila en magnolia. Poca gente en las calles, caminando tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. También algunos negocios cerrándose. Los niños volviendo a sus casas después de jugar en el parque. La mayoría de los miembros del gremio más fuerte de Fiore regresando a sus respectivos hogares. Por mientras, en una casa cerca del gremio, estaba ocurriendo una revolución, peor que cualquier revolución existente.

—**¡Quédense quietos maldita sea! — **gritaba un peliazul

—**¡Huir no es de hombres! **— gritaba un albino.

—**¡No huyan cobardes! **— gritaba otro peliazul pero con el cabello más oscuro.

Estos tres hombres estaban intentando domar a tres bestias, tres dragones en realidad.

—**¡Ya me arrepentí! **— gritaba Gajeel.

—**¡Solo fue un malentendido!** — exclamaba Laxus.

—**¡Déjenme ir! **— decía Natsu.

—**¡Jamás! **— gritaron los otros tres hombres presentes.

Pero como llegaron a esta situación, se preguntaran algunos. Pues todo comenzó hace 2 días, en la mañana, en una cabaña hecha solo para hombres del gremio que estaba ubicada a las afueras de Magnolia.

.

_**Flashback**_

—**Muy bien caballeros **— dijo Gray **—, todos saben porque están aquí.**

Todos los presentes asintieron.

En la cabaña estaban, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus y Jellal, todos buscando entretenimiento.

—**Señores, aquí les tengo 26 barriles llenos de la mejor cerveza de Magnolia** — dijo Gray —**, no me pregunten como los conseguí, pero aquí están.**

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer?** — preguntó Natsu siguiéndole el juego a Gray.

—**Compañeros, hoy vamos a ver que mago resiste mucho, mucho el alcohol **— dijo Gray.

—**¡Sí! **— volvieron a gritar los hombres.

Sorprendentemente, Laxus y Jellal también estaban disfrutando del momento.

Un exceed de color negro levantó la mano.

—**¿Por qué están haciendo esto? **— preguntó Lily algo decepcionado al lado de Happy quien estaba comiendo un pescado.

Los magos se miraron entre sí.

—**¿Por qué no? **— dijeron en forma de respuesta, cosa que hizo que Lily suspirara.

Exacto ¿Por qué no? La vida de todos ellos se había vuelto muy, muy tranquila. Los trabajos estaban al nivel de cada uno, la vida del gremio era agradable. Todo estaba en paz. No tenía nada de malo que se divirtieran un poco.

—**¡Empecemos! **— exclamó Gray eufórico, quien al parecer era el anfitrión de todo esto.

Los magos presentes tomaron unos grandes vasos de cerveza y se prepararon, pero el cabeza de un peliazul apareció una idea salvaje.

—**Hey ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante? **— preguntó Jellal con picardía.

Los demás lo miraron confundidos.

—**Te escuchamos **— dijo Laxus.

—**Es solo una pequeña apuesta, pero para eso tendríamos que dividirnos en grupos** — dijo, haciendo que los presentes se miraran — **¿Qué les parece si formamos grupos de, los magos normales, y los Dragón Slayers?**

Sus nuevos compañeros se sorprendieron, luego se miraron para luego sonreír. Elfman y Gray se ubicaron al lado de Jellal, mientras Natsu y Gajeel se quedaban al lado de Laxus.

—**Muy bien** — continuó Jellal —**, veamos... **— se puso a pensar en algo **—... hmm... ah, estas son las reglas, si el equipo contrario sede a los efectos del alcohol tendrán que darle el 70% de sus ingresos de los trabajos al equipo ganador.**

Los magos se sorprendieron.

—**¿Eh? **— musitó Laxus.

—**¡Con el dinero no te metas! **— exclamó Gajeel.

—**¿Solo eso? **— preguntó Natsu insuficiente.

Jellal lo miró primero a él, luego miró a Lily.

—**Elije el castigo para el perdedor, Lily** — dijo el peliazul sorprendiendo a todos.

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? **— preguntó Lily.

—**Sí, ¿Por qué él?** — preguntó Happy, quien se puso triste al preguntarse porque no lo escogieron a él.

Jellal sonrió.

—**Me uní recientemente al gremio, pero eso es suficiente para darme cuenta de la personalidad de todos ustedes** — dijo mirando a su compañeros —**, y algo me dice que tú puedes escoger muy bien los castigos de las personas.**

Lily se sorprendió. Miró fijamente a Jellal, quien le recordaba a un amigo del pasado. El exceed no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—**Este hombre me conoce mejor que mi propio dueño **— dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cosa que hizo que Jellal riera y Gajeel arqueara una de sus cejas. Cuando Lily recobró el control, se puso a pensar, llamando la atención de los magos, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo, cosa que hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja, sobresaltando a los demás.

—**Muy bien, es simple, quien pierda tendrá que invitar a una cita a esa chica especial** — dijo Pantherlily.

El solo decir eso hizo que el lugar se quedara en silencio, dejando a los hombres en blanco.

—**¿Eh? **— murmuraron todos.

—**Ya saben, esa chica especial en la que siempre están pensando, la que no los deja dormir, esa chica** — explicó Lily mientras Happy se atragantaba con el pescado.

—**¿Eh? **— volvieron a decir los muchachos alterados —** ¡¿EHHH?!**

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de Lily quien estaba sosteniendo a Happy, el cual había caído inconsciente.

—**Oe, no me refería a eso cuando dije que escogieran un castigo** — dijo Jellal en tono preocupado.

—**¿Y a que te refieres con chica especial? **— preguntó Natsu exaltado.

—**No es que tengamos una o algo así **— dijo Elfman.

Lily rió.

—**Sí, y yo soy un delfín** — dijo Lily con ironía —**. Tú **— primero señaló a Jellal **—, no puedes engañarme, estas en amoríos con Erza.**

Jellal se quedó en blanco preguntándose como el condenado gato se había enterado, mientras a los demás simplemente se les desencajaban las mandíbulas.

—**Tú, sueñas con Evergreen, no puedes mentirme** — dijo el exceed negro señalando a Elfman, quien se puso rojo como un tomate —**. Gray, aunque lo niegue, se muere por Juvia **— el Fullbuster se quedó completamente en blanco —**. Y estos dos, aunque no se den cuenta, babean por Lucy y Levy.**

A Natsu y a Gajeel casi les da un infarto, a parte de un severo sonrojo.

—**Y usted, señor **— dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Laxus —**, aunque lo juré en nombre de Fairy Tail, muy, muy en el fondo adora y ama a Mirajane.**

Laxus se quedó tieso, hasta que después de escasos segundos cayó al suelo.

—**Si deciden no hacerlo, tendrán que trabajar para el equipo ganador durante un mes completo **— dijo Lily —**, haciendo todo lo que ellos quieran.**

Los cinco hombres de pie se miraron entre sí, unas auras de batalla aparecieron alrededor de ellos de la nada. Cada quien se posicionó a un lado de la mesa para comenzar la competencia. Natsu y Gajeel ayudaron a Laxus a ponerse de pie, quien ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para escuchar lo que había dicho Lily. Después de eso todos se colocaron en posiciones.

—**Muy bien ¿Preparados? **— dijo Lily — **¡Adelante!**

Dicho esto todos empezaron a beber.

_Seis horas más tarde..._

Gray y Elfman tirados en el suelo, el segundo cayó solo con dos vasos de cerveza, el primero hace un par de horas. Esa era la situación del equipo de los "Magos normales". En el equipo "Dragón Slayer" la situación era prácticamente la misma. Natsu y Gajeel desparramados en el suelo. El pelirosa cayó extrañamente junto con Gray, el otro cayó hace unos momentos. Ahora solo quedaban de pie Jellal y laxus, quienes estaban siendo vigilados meticulosamente por Lily.

Jellal estaba muy mareado, pero no más que Laxus. Ambos con las caras coloradas, a punto de caer, pero a pesar de eso seguían bebiendo. Jellal pensaba en las posibilidades de perder, las cuales eran muy pocas, ya que no se dejaría ganar por Laxus. Si perdia, tendría que invitar a Erza a una cita formal. No como las otras veces, aunque no sabía si eso podía ser denominado una cita normal. Solo habían salido a caminar y comer una que otra vez, pero nada más. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sería tan malo si perdía, pero no lo iba a hacer, hace tiempo que se había jurado no volver a perder contra un Dragón Slayer.

Por otro lado, Laxus, había pensado en las probabilidades de tener que salir con Mira. Tendría que pasar una noche con el demonio, literalmente. Aunque ya hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Mira se portaba muy amable, más con él que con cualquier otra persona. Sabía que ella se había vuelto así desde la supuesta muerte de Lisanna. Pero algo en la personalidad de la actual Mira le gustaba. Antes ni le dirigía la mirada. Pero ahora era diferente. Tomó una decisión.

Miró a Jellal, quien estaba por caer, pero el Dragón Slayer del trueno se le adelantó, cayendo sobre la mesa. Jellal se quedó pasmado, pero luego sonrió para sus adentros, seguro efectos del alcohol. Pero el mago de cuerpo celestial no tenía ni idea de que el rubio había perdido a propósito.

_Al día siguiente..._

Los tres Dragon Slayers perdedores del día anterior estaban sentados en un rincón del gremio, particularmente juntos. Cada uno mirando a su "chica especial como había dicho Lily". Gajeel tenía la mirada fija en Levy quien como siempre leía un libro. Natsu miraba a Lucy quien estaba conversando con Wendy y Charle. Laxus por su parte estaba mirando a Mira, quien estaba atendiendo la barra. Los dos primeros cada día que pasaban en el gremio se la pasaban así, contemplando a sus amores desde lejos y en silencio. El otro solo miraba a Mira como una compañera y amiga más, aunque últimamente la miraba como otra cosa.

El Dragón mayor suspiró.

—**Nosotros aceptamos** — dijo el rubio —**, no sé como pero aceptamos, ahora debemos conllevar las consecuencias.**

El rubio se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la barra, bajo la mirada de los otros dos Dragón Slayers.

—**¿Cómo... nos metimos en esto? **— preguntó Natsu.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—**Quien sabe...** — dijo poniéndose de pie también **—... solo sé que no me voy a quedar en ridículo contra Fernández.**

El moreno se fue caminando, bajo la mirada de Natsu. El pelirosa después miró a su rubia. Suspiró. Debía hacer algo.

.

.

Una peliblanca conocida como Mirajane estaba limpiando unos cuantos vasos en la barra, muy tranquilamente.

—**Una cerveza por favor **— dijo alguien cerca de allí.

La albina levantó la vista, y vio que Laxus estaba allí apoyado en la barra mirándola fijamente con cierta picardía en sus ojos. Mirajane sonrió. Sirvió cerveza en un vaso y se lo pasó a Laxus, quien lo tomó antes de sentarse en la barra a beber. Mira se puso nuevamente a limpiar los vasos, bajo la corriente mirada de Laxus.

—**Entonces, Laxus...** — dijo Mira, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que él estaba dispuesto a empezar la conversación —**... ¿Estas ayudando a que Jellal se adapte mejor al gremio?**

Laxus se sobresaltó un poco, recordando que Jellal se había unido muy recientemente al gremio.

—**Natsu y Gray ayudan, no digo que sea difícil ayudar a un ex-fugitivo ni nada pero...** — el rubio suspiró —**... le será un poco difícil hacer buenos amigos y compañeros aparte de nosotros.**

Mira lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

—**Además, según él su pasado lo sigue atormentando** — agregó Laxus.

—**Ah, bueno, en ese caso dile que todos los magos aquí tienen un pasado oscuro** — dijo la peliblanca dándole la espalda para colocar unos vasos en los estantes —**, incluyéndonos.**

Laxus se mantuvo firme, suspirando.

—**Mira, quería preguntarte... **— dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado, llamando la atención de la albina, pero esta no volteó a verlo —**... ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche?**

Mirajane se quedó callada unos breves segundos, luego giró a mirar a Laxus.

—**Pues no, no tengo planes para mañana en la noche Laxus** — dijo ella tranquilamente, cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera.

.

.

Levy leia un libro en un rincón del gremio, raramente libre de Jet y Droy. A pesar de todo el ruido que había en el gremio, la peliceleste leia muy cómodamente su libro, o eso fue hasta que alguien se lo quitó de las manos, haciendo que levantara la vista, y no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a esa persona mirándola fijamente.

—**¿Cómo es que puedes leer con tanto ruido, enana? **— preguntó Gajeel sosteniendo firmemente el libro.

Levy parpadeó, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—**¿Quién sabe...? **— dijo ella mirando a otro lado —**. A lo mejor ya me acostumbré.**

Gajeel dejó el libro al lado de Levy, para luego sentarse al lado dela chica. Levy simplemente volvió a tomar el libro para empezar a leer de nuevo, bajo la indiferente mirada del Redfox. Después de eso solo hubo un silencio incómodo. Hasta que el Redfox decidió hablar.

—**¿Quieres ir a cenar, enana? **— dijo el Redfox con simpleza.

Levy apretó las hojas del libro debido a lo que dijo Gajeel, luego giró su cabeza lentamente para mirarlo.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo la chica pasmada.

El Redfox se dio una bofetada mental ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurria decir eso de la nada? Levy no iba decir que sí ¿o sí?

—**A-ah... ¡No! ¡M-mejor olvida lo que dije! **— dijo el moreno mirando a otro lado.

Gajeel Redfox, como siempre un tsundere de la...

—**Está bien** — dijo la peliceleste de repente.

El Redfox se sobresaltó, luego empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza como Levy lo había hecho hace unos momentos. La miró rígidamente.

—**¿Eh? **— ahora Gajeel se quedó pasmado.

—**S-solo dime cuando...** — dijo Levy tímidamente.

A Gajeel le dio un tic en el ojo. Levy acababa de aceptar, pero ahora debía reaccionar.

—**Ah... uh... m-mañana a las... ¿Ocho? **— dijo el ojirojo algo ¿nervioso?

—**Muy bien entonces **— dijo Levy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peliceleste salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al moreno confundido y pasmado.

—**Hmm... **— dijo Lily, quien había aparecido de la nada al lado del pelinegro —**... te salió mejor de lo que esperaba. No estuvo perfecto, pero estuvo bien.**

Gajeel lo miró indiferentemente.

.

.

Ya llegando la tarde, una rubia se dirigía a su departamento, acompañada por un perrito blanco con nariz puntiaguda. Estaba caminado al borde del camino, al precipicio del rio, como siempre hacia, muy calmadamente. Cuando llegó a casa, hizo que Plue desapareciera y volviera al mundo celestial. Después de eso subió las escaleras que llevaban a su departamento. Entró a su casa alegremente, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando vio a un pelirosa sentado en su cama cruzado de piernas mientras comía de un plato de carne.

—**Oe** — dijo Lucy —**. Creo haberlo dicho antes pero... ¡ESTA ES MI CASA! **

La rubia le lanzó una almohada en la cara a Natsu, a quien al parecer no le dolió mucho.

—**No seas mala** — dijo el pelirosa haciendo un puchero —**. Happy me dejó solo y no tenía nadie más.**

La rubia suspiró, dejando su cartera en la mesa que había cerca, luego recordó algo.

—**Oye, ¿Dónde has estado? **— preguntó Lucy —**. No te he visto en todo el día, y ayer menos.**

El pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco.

—**B-bueno no es nada de qué preocuparse **— dijo él riendo un poco y mirando a otro lado.

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Natsu la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—**También... quería preguntarte algo** — dijo Natsu algo serio.

Lucy lo miró al instante, notó como Natsu se sonrojaba un poco, lo cual hizo que Lucy se extrañara.

—**Hmm... ¿Q-quieres salir conmigo? **— dijo el pelirosa.

Hubo silencio, un muy, muy largo y prolongado silencio.

Lucy parpadeó, más de una vez, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—**¿Eh?**

Natsu se puso nervioso.

—**B-bueno, es si tú quieres...** — dijo él

—**N-no es eso, p-pero al menos dime... ¿Por qué así de repente...?** — al parecer Lucy quería una explicación.

—**E-es que... no sé...** — respondió el pelirosa, confundiendo a Lucy —**. P-pero... ¿N-no te has dado cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que hablamos a solas en días?**

Lucy se sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

Se puso a pensar un rato, bajó la mirada algo insistente y preocupada de Natsu. Pero luego de un rato la rubia suspiró y miró al ojiverde.

—**Está bien** — dijo volviendo a suspirar —**, pero dime cuando.**

—**Mañana, mañana en la noche** — respondió el pelirosa.

Lucy sonrió.

—**Está bien.**

Natsu asintió sonriente.

—**Bueno, entonces me voy** — dijo el pelirosa saliendo por la ventana, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy.

.

.

El pelirosa se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con los otros dos Dragón Slayers del gremio, quienes aparentemente lo estaban esperando desde hace rato.

—**¿Y bien? **— preguntó el muchacho — **¿Cómo les fue?**

Laxus y Gajeel se miraron con sonrisas de soberbia, luego miraron a Natsu quien también estaba sonriendo de la misma manera.

—**Creo que esta apuesta ya la ganamos** — dijo el pelirosa sonriente.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

.

—**Tenías que decir eso ¿No?** — dijo Laxus encadenado a un sillón de la casa de Jellal al lado Gajeel mirando a Natsu.

—**¡No sabía lo que decía! **— exclamó el pelirosa mientras Gajeel lo miraba con rabia.

—**Nunca digas que algo es fácil cuando recién está comenzando, ¡Nunca!** — explotó el pelinegro.

—**¡YA CALLENSE! **— gritaron Jellal, Gray y Elfman junto con Lily. Happy también estaba allí pero él se limitaba a quedarse callado.

—**No es posible que después de un día siquiera ya estén retractándose **— decía Jellal en tono lamentable.

—**¡E-es que nos dimos cuenta de lo mal que estábamos haciendo muy tarde! **— intentó defenderse Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos.

—**¡Sí~! **— decían los otros dos increíblemente de manera infantil.

Los otros hombres suspiraron.

—**Pues sí, tienes razón, es tarde** — dijo Gray —**, pero ya invitaron a las chicas, no pueden retractarse ahora.**

—**¡Eso no es de hombres! **— exclamó Elfman — **¡Tú no dejaras a mi hermana plantada!**

Laxus se sobresaltó mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Jellal calmando un poco la situación —**. Tenemos seis horas para lograr que ustedes bestias obtengan un aspecto decente **— dijo el peliazul causando que sus compañeros asintieran — **¡Que la operación "Cita con el Dragón Slayer" empiece!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Holaaaa XDD que tal? C:

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió de la nada, y me disculparan pero tuve que escribirlo de una vez, y eso va especialmente para lo que leen mis otras historias, porque seguramente estarán pensando:

"¡Oe, idiota! ¡Ponte a escribir!"

O algo parecido. La cosa es que estaré avanzando esto junto con las otras dos historias que tengo, y el capítulo que completé primero será el que subiré, pero eso será en un tiempito. Ahora, si les gustó el capítulo dejen sus reviews, y si no también. Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, pero más que nada sugerencias, porque en el tema de las citas estoy en cero D: Así que dejen sus reviews!

Con esto me despido ¡Cuídense XD!

Layla Redfox fuera~

:3


End file.
